The literature is replete with descriptions of surgical devices. Some of these surgical devices are described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,705,038 to Sjostrom at al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,995,877 to Ams et at.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,249,583 to Mallaby; U.S. Pat. No. 5,395,033 to Byrne at al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,467,911 to Tsuruta et al.; U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,383,880, 5,518,163, 5,518,164 and 5,667,517, all to Hooven; U.S. Pat. No. 5,653,374 to Young et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,779,130 to Alesi et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,954,259 to Viola at al.
One type of surgical device is a straight stapling device, which is a guillotine-type device that is used to cut and staple a section of tissue. FIG. 1(a) illustrates an example of such a device as described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,494,533. The device illustrated in FIG. 1(a) includes opposing jaws that move in parallel correspondence to each other. A first jaw has disposed therein an arrangement of staples while the second jaw provides an anvil for receiving and dosing the staples. A staple pusher is located within the first jaw and extends from a proximal end of the first jaw to a distal end of the first jaw. A drive shaft, coupled to the first jaw and to the staple pusher, is located in the plane of movement of the first jaw and the staple pusher. When actuated, the drive shaft drives the staple pusher so as to simultaneously push all of the staples against the staple guides in the anvil of the second jaw.
Other examples of surgical devices are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,442,964, 4,671,445, and 5,413,267. Such surgical staplers include opposing jaws that move in parallel correspondence to each other, wherein a first jaw has disposed therein an arrangement of staples while the second jaw provides an anvil for receiving and closing the staples. A staple pusher is located within the first jaw and that extends from a proximal end of the first jaw to a distal end of the first jaw. A drive shaft, coupled to the first jaw and to the staple pusher, is located in the plane of movement of the first jaw and the staple pusher and when actuated, the drive shaft drives the staple pusher so as to simultaneously push all of the staples against the staple guides in the anvil of the second jaw.
Another type of surgical device is a linear clamping, cutting and stapling device, such as that described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,264,087. Such a device may be employed in a surgical procedure to resect a cancerous or anomalous tissue from a gastro-intestinal tract. A conventional linear clamping, cutting and stapling instrument is illustrated in a perspective view in FIG. 1(b). The device includes a pistol grip-styled structure having an elongated shaft and distal portion. The distal portion includes a pair of scissors-styled gripping elements, which clamp the open ends of the colon closed. One of the two scissors-styled gripping elements, the anvil portion, moves or pivots relative to the overall structure, whereas the other gripping element remains fixed relative to the overall structure. The actuation of this scissoring device, i.e., the pivoting of the anvil portion, is controlled by a grip trigger arranged in the handle. In addition to the scissoring device, the distal portion also includes a stapling mechanism. The fixed gripping element of the scissoring mechanism includes a staple cartridge receiving region and a mechanism for driving the staples through the clamped end of the tissue, against the anvil portion, thereby sealing the previously opened end. The scissoring elements may be integrally formed with the shaft or may be detachable such that various scissoring and stapling elements may be interchangeable.
Generally, these surgical devices are employed in the following manner: upon identification of cancerous or other anomalous tissue in the gastrointestinal tract (and upon determination that the cancerous tissue is located at a position in the colon), a patient's abdomen is initially opened to expose the bowel. A surgeon then cuts the tube of the colon on either side of the cancerous tissue, and staples closed the two open ends of the bowel (a distal end which is directed toward the anus, and the proximal end which is closest to the lower intestine). This temporary closure is performed in order to minimize contamination of the exposed abdomen by the bowel contents. More particularly, this temporary closure of the two open ends of the bowel is achieved when the colon is placed between the jaws of the surgical device. By actuating a first driving mechanism, the surgeon causes the jaws to come together. A second driving mechanism is then actuated to drive a series of staples and a cutting blade through the clamped end of the colon, thereby closing and transecting the ends. This procedure is typically repeated a second time on the other side of the cancerous or anomalous tissue.
One problem with the foregoing surgical devices is that the devices may be difficult to maneuver. Because these devices may be employed corporally, e.g., inside the body of a patient, the device should be configured so as to be maneuverable inside the body of a patient. Conventional surgical devices, such as those illustrated in FIGS. 1(a) and 1(b), are difficult to maneuver, especially inside the patient's body.